Along Came the SpiderKing
by TheSimpson'sSinisterSouthPaw
Summary: AxI One-shot. Integra gets an unwelcomed surprise in the middle of the night...followed by a welcomed visistor. i'm terrible with summaries, not creepy like it sounds! it's cute, i promise! i dont know what genre it would fit.


**Hey readers! It's me and an AxI one-shot again. the idea came from another dream of mine. this fanfic is based sometime when Integral is at least 19 years old. i warn you now: the characters may be a little OOC, because i wrote this a long while ago and (i feel like a bad Hellsing fan)...i've been out of touch with the fandom for a while...college is sucking the life out of me!**

**I own NOTHING!**

**and without further ado...**

She opened her blurry eyes to see thin strings hanging all over from her bedroom ceiling, with little spots with legs dangling from the bottom/end of each string

She opened her blurry eyes to see thin strings hanging all over from her bedroom ceiling, with little spots with legs dangling from the end of each string. One moved in front of her face and instantly she knew what was all over her room. Spiders. With that knowledge she screamed bloody murder and threw the covers over her head.

"ALUCARD!!"

The instant his name flew from her lips she felt pressure on her lower body. She pulled back the covers to her chin to see the vampire leaning over her.

"You screamed, Master?"

"Don't you see them, Servant. Spiders. I order you to kill them all!"

"But Master, they're so small, they can't hurt you. You could easily kill them any way you want. Why are you humans so afraid of the smallest pests?" the last he muttered to himself, although she must have heard because her frown deepened. His voice was sly as ever. Trademark insane smirk still plastered to his face, as always.

"I don't care Alucard. Have you ever heard of a phobia; humans have phobias. Mine happens to be eight-legged arachnids. Don't tell me, I know: they eat other bugs...blah blah blah." As she was talking he lay himself fully on her, on top of the blankets, and put his arms around her shoulders. He hovered over her, his nose almost touching hers.

Integra stopped talking when she realized how close he was. She could feel his body perfectly on top of hers through the covers. Either vampires weighed next to nothing or he was using his vampiric powers to keep from crushing her.

"Alucard, what are you doing?" she questioned him, her voice stern and icy.

"Nothing," he answered with a smirk in his voice.

"Alucard, what are you doing lying on top of me?!" She yelled; anger imbedded in her tone.

But Alucard glimpsed her thoughts and felt little anger. He found that she did enjoy his company but feared how far this might go.

"Why Master, what better way to protect you from the spiders?" he asked as innocently as he could, which wasn't very. His trademark smirk still split his face ruining the illusion. At that Integra remembered what she was originally yelling at. She looked past his clear face to see if the dark blurry creatures of fright were still hanging from the ceiling. To her somewhat surprise, they were all gone as if 'eaten' by the tall 'shadows' in the corners of her room, where the lamp light could not break the darkness. She smirked inwardly, knowing it was his doing. She decided to play along for a little while.

"Why Alucard, what spiders?...Now I will not repeat myself again: get off of me!" She kept her voice down but frosty, so as not to wake Walter or anyone else.

"No," he said simply.

(Either end here or continue)

"What?"

"No, nope, nu, nein, net...I could go on..."

"How dare you disobey my ord-"

"Come off it Inte-, Master, we both know you don't really want me to go, so technically I am obeying you will. So relax, I am staying, because that is only what you truly desire."

"Don't you dare invade my thoughts without permission, Servant!"

"Fine Master, but I don't need to invade your mind to know how you feel, how you've felt for four years now. It's your heart that gives you away. Every time I enter a room your pulse quickens. You're good Master, you may hide it from the world, but I am the only one who sees what you really want...and you're staring right at him, right now." When he finished his rant, she turned her head away embarrassed. But she steeled her face and turned back to look him in the eyes.

"Fine, you may stay with me for tonight only, and only until I fall asleep, then you are to remove yourself promptly from my room."

"Yes, my Master."

"Good," she yawned, a barely perceptible smile on her thin lips. Upon noticing, Alucard's smirk turned into a serene smile to match hers.

When she fell asleep, he decided to behave and leave her to sleep. He phased silently into the shadows, disappearing to his room in the dungeon.

Integra smiled when she awoke. Even with his presence gone, she could still feel his cool lips on her forehead. She smiled again, turned on her side and decided to indulge in the rare luxury of sleeping in...for ten minutes, until which Walter knocked on her door with breakfast.

**FIN**

**SouthPaw  
**

**Sorry if the romanian and russian spellings of 'no' are completely wrong.**


End file.
